As a Percaution
by InnocentFighter
Summary: An introspective look at what the phone call could've been like in episode 14


**Did they really get rid of the page breaks on this site? How annoying, I need and like those. Anyway I'm back, yehaw and all of that jazz, and I still have writer's block and I finished Samurai Flamenco again and my friend happened to make a comment about this scene and so I had to write it out honestly, and yeah. So see you at the bottom.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI FLAMENCO**

****Masayoshi's PoV****

I stood alone, about to put my helmet on, when the urge struck me. I flipped open the phone pocket an pulled out my phone. I hesitated to unlock it.

_He's probably helping out with the evacuation or already at the station._

Still I found myself unlocking my phone and naviagating to his contact, even if went to voice mail I'd still hear his voice, maybe that's what I need to calm myself down to hear him. I didn't question the urge as my thumb hovered over the call button.

I almost dropped the device when it started to vibrate. After calming myself down, which only took a second, I checked the caller ID.

_Goto-san. _

I felt my chest constrict. _Should I answer? What if he's in danger? What if this is my last chance? _

Without really thinking about it, I accepted the call and placed my phone next to my ear.

"Goto-san?"

"Who else would it be?" I felt my tension start to slowly evaborate as I heard his voice.

"What are you doing?"

I heard an exhale. "I... Good luck."

"Good luck?" I titled my head.

"You'll be in the most danger tomorrow, it would've felt wrong to send you off without saying anything."

I started to slowly grin, but I was still worried. "Goto-san, good luck to you to!"

"Hah?"

"You're helping out aren't you? You need luck as well."

There was silence over the line for a minute, then Goto-san spoke again. "Listen, just... don't die."

For some reason my face heated up. "I'll try my best."

"Something tells me you'll need more than your best, but I'll take it." He paused. "I'm almost at the station now, I'll have to hang up then."

The thought of this conversation being our last spurred me to continue it, for just a few more minutes. "Ah! Goto-san, you can't die either! I don't want to have to live in a world without you!"

"What're you saying?" There was an odd tilt to his voice, I didn't understand what it meant.

I was about to answer his question when he cut me off, though I had to strain to hear his mumbling.

"I don't want to live in a world you saved without you."

"Goto-san!" My heart lifted, I made a mental note to ask him what he meant.

"Idiot! Go save the world, I'll be here when you come back."

"Yes!" I responded a little too happily for the situation.

My phone beeped to notify me that the call was done. I couldn't shake the feeling that I should've said something else, but I couldn't think of the words to use. I heard the tone that let me knoew that I needed to get with the other Flamengers. I locked my phone and slipped it back into its pocket.

Goto's PoV

I stared at my closed phone, my cheeks uncomfortably hot. What was wrong with that idiot, saying stuff like that. If it had been anyone else I would've taken it for a confession of love, but it was Masayoshi and I knew that he was too much of an idiot to curve his words... he was too honest.

So why did my heart hurt when I thought of the idiot just meaning that as words between friends, granted we were best friends, but still. The feeling itself was familiar, which is why I decided that it was just nevousness; I wasn't in love with the idiot, I was worried for him. Besides I have a girlfriend who I was loyal to and loved very much.

I pocketed my phone and continued to walk to the station, I still had a good two minutes before I got there, I could've stayed on the phone a little longer. However, I was glad that I was able to be honest with him about why I called.

It really would've felt wrong if we hadn't called and had one last conversation, esspically after the last one had more than a few lies that we didn't need between us. My steps faltered as I realized that I didn't even really say good bye to him. My chest tightened and I stopped walking.

I gritted my teeth. That could've been the last time to talk to him and I didn't say a proper goodbye, not because I thought he was going to die( and if I was honest with myself I didn't know what I would do if he actually did), but because the chances were higher than they had been. If he did die in the morning, that means he'd be the second person that I lost without saying a proper goodbye, feelings and all.

Even if my feelings for him weren't exactly all platonic, but they weren't all romantic either. He was the mixture of confusing emotions.

I huffed I couldn't very well tell him that, he wouldn't understand or he would take it in the wrong way. Maybe it was better that I hadn't said more than my distaste of living without him, we're best friends that was _acceptable. _

I started walking again, I really did need to get to the station. Aliens were invading in only a few short hours and I had a job to do.

Masayoshi would be fine just like he had always been. He'd probably come straight to me after he got his injuries taken care of, I'd be one of the first people he told he was fine to. It'd be like everyother time he went off to fight off some strange monster or alien or person. Hell, I'd even take a two word text after the fight. I know that he'd tell me.

Just like the moment the battle finished on my end I'd send him a text saying that I was fine.

Or that's how I would've liked it too work out.

When Harakiri Sunshine started to drive to Mt. Fuji, I just wanted to get the message to Flamenco that I was fine and alive, just incase he needed that extra push to keep on fighting.

Still when Harakiri told me that giving a message was for the surivors I couldn't have agreed more. It just meant that we'd both be telling each other that we were fine at the same time.

I couldn't shake the feelig though, that this could be the case of me having no one coming home to me. The superhero drove off and I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers, I couldn't believe I had thought about it like that. It sounded like those war romance novels that were popular a few years back.

I went back to check on my comrades and the civilians hiding in the shelter behind us, most of them were unscathed and no one had died. I had fufilled my duty and my promise, now I just had to wait for Masayoshi to hold up his end.

If he didn't then that meant he was lying, and he just didn't lie. He was too good to.

So I waited, and then when it was almost noon, my phone buzzed and I grabbed it with speed that I didn't know I had.

_From: Masayoshi_

_Subject: You alright? _

_I'm alive! What about you Goto-san?_

I sighed in relief.

I typed out my reply.

_To: Masayoshi_

_Subject: Re:You alright?_

_Yeah, I made it through the battle fine, only minor injuries. _

It was probably going to be awhile before we saw each other in person, but I was grateful that he was alive**,** and as a precaution I saved and favorited his last message.

**At the bottom everyone, yay! Hope you enjoyed this quick little fic, I have one more scene I want to write as an introspection and maybe by then my writer's block will be gone. Who knows? As always leave your thoughts below! Later!~IF**


End file.
